Her Royal Guard Dog
by Hikari Uzumaki-Inuzuka
Summary: When Lillith loses her parents she takes over the family company. She soon is asked to meet Ciel Phantomhive for a partnership. Could this one meeting lead to more?
1. Remembering

_*4 years ago*_

I was sitting in my room playing with my maid Mary when I heard a knock on the door. I jumped up and ran into the hall knowing it was my mother and father. Right before I got to the door, Mary gently pushed me out of the way so she could open it. But when she opened it, Mother and Father weren't there, only a letter. Mary read it quickly and frowned. "What's it say, Mary?" Mary started to cry and pulled me into a hug telling me everything was okay. It wasn't until later that I learned my parents had disappeared without a trace.  
After Mary told me, I pulled from her grasp and ran to my room, breaking everything in my wake. All I could do is wonder why they left me. At the time, I wasn't sad. No, I was angry. I was angry at my parents for disappearing. I ran to my room and fell asleep, crying.

"Why do you summon me, child?" My eyes shot open and looked around. I noticed I was wearing a toga. Hmm, odd.  
I tried to find where the voice came from but I couldn't see a thing, unless you count shadows. "I-I didn't summon you." I said quietly. "Apparently you did, otherwise I wouldn't be here." I frowned slightly, wondering how I could summon a person. "Child, I am not human. I am a demon. Therefore, I can be summoned. You must want something. What is it you want?" I started thinking, what is it I truly want? My eyes then widened at the thought. "I want to find why my parents left me and if not by choice, to take revenge upon the person responsible. While you are serving me, I wish to feel loved." I heard a sigh and looked around, trying to find the source. Unfortunately, all I could find was a cat with blazing gold eyes. But then, the cat spoke. "Very well young one. Where should I place my mark?" I scrunched my face together, wondering what he meant. "What I mean, is now that we have a contract, I must place my mark upon you to bind us together." Woah! Did he just read my mind? Oh well, let's see. I need my mark where it's not too visible but also a normal place. "You may place your mark upon my wrist." He smirked and I suddenly felt a burning on my wrist. As quickly as it came, it disappeared. "Now that we are bound, what will my name be?" Oh great. I didn't realize I'd have to name him, too. I'm horrible at thinking up names. What should I name hi- OH! I smiled slightly at thought. "Your name, shall be Lucas." He sighed and flicked his tail. "Child, you do know that since you have now made a contract with me, once I take your soul, you will no longer be able to go to Heaven, correct?" I roll my eyes and smirk at the cat. "Do you honestly think I could make such a deal with a demon and not guess that much?" I could faintly hear him chuckle. "Very well. I shall see you soon." On that note, everything went black and I was again in the bliss of dreams.

I awoke the next morning and couldn't help but think that last night was all a dream. That was, until HE spoke.  
"Lady Lillith, what would you like for breakfast?" I was startled to the point that I fell out of bed. Oddly enough, I didn't hit the floor. "Lady Lillith, you really ought to be more careful." I couldn't do anything but glare. "I usually don't wake up to someone asking my preference for breakfast." He smirked and sat me on my bed. "I'm sorry Lady Lillith. How would you prefer to wake up?" Mary just lightly shakes me... "Lucas, you may lightly shake me in the morning. But for now, I would like a scone." He quickly bowed to me while saying, "Yes, My Lady". He then got up and walked out the door. I lay against my pillow and wondered to myself. So this is real. Huh. I would've never guessed.


	2. The Partnership

_*Present Time*_

I was sitting in my drawing room drinking tea and watching the birds that flew by when Lucas came in. I wonder  
what the wants. "Sorry for the interruption My Lady, but we will be having a guest late this evening. His name is Ciel  
Phantomhive. He will be visiting with his butler Sebastian Michaelis in hopes of a partnership." I frowned at the  
thought of Ciel in my house. I didn't really know him but I always got this strange feeling around his butler. I ought  
to ask Lucas about that... "Lady Lillith? ...Lady Lillith, are you okay?" My head snapped up to look at Lucas. "Oh, I  
am terribly sorry Lucas. I was just thinking. By the way, I have an odd feeling about Lord Phantomhive's butler  
whenever I pass them in town. Do you happen to know what it is?" I looked at Lucas expectantly, only to receive a  
smile. We stood there staring at each other until he finally spoke. "Very well Lady Lillith. His butler is a demon. I've  
known Sebastian long enough to know he isn't the most reliable. I suggest you don't spent too much time with him."  
I can't help but laugh at the thought of Ciel's demon. Ciel should be careful with his demon. If he's not, he could be  
easily betrayed. " Lucas, don't take me for a fool. By the way, why would Lord Phantomhive want a partnership with  
me? I own jewelry companies, not toys. Anyway, I thought Funtom was doing quite well." I couldn't help but wonder why  
in the world Ciel would want to partner with me... I guess I'll find out soon, right? "Lady Lillith, you really ought to go  
ahead and get dressed for the visitor. He is single you know." My cheeks burned at the thought that Lucas was  
trying to have me courted by Ciel. How dare he bring up the fact that I'm not yet engaged! He already knows I'm not  
interested in any fiance. I have more important matters. "Lucas, I don't think you should be talking like that. Your  
duty is to get everything ready for tonight, not to find me a suitor." I started walking to my room so that Lucas  
could get me ready. I sat down on my bed and Lucas appeared shortly after. " Lady Lillith, which dress would you  
like to wear?" What to choose..? " Lucas, I believe I will wear the blue one this evening." I took my shoes off and  
Lucas quickly got me ready. Once he left to prepare dinner, I went into my office to do some paperwork. I got  
halfway through when Mar came in. "What do you want now Mary? I'm only halfway through. I don't need any distractions."  
" I'm very sorry to interrupt Lady Lillith, but our guest has arrived."


	3. The Visitor

"He is? Very well, send him up." I quickly cleaned off my desk before Lord Phantomhive came up. God, I hope he isn't as bratty as the townspeople say. I hear two pairs of quiet footsteps an look up to see Ciel and Sebastian walk into my office. "Nice to meet you, Lord Phantomhive. How are you?" I look to see that Ciel is frowning, and raise my eyebrows. What is his problem? "Excuse me, but why are you frowning? All I asked was how are you." Sebastian sighs and steps up. "I'm very sorry Lady James but my young ma-" "Sebastian! I can talk for myself." I admit, even though Lucas said he wasn't very reliable, I felt sorry for him to have such a bratty contract as Ciel. "Either way, I believe dinner is ready. Would you care to join me?" I see Ciel frown even more and know he is going to say something. "But what-" "We can talk about the partnership over dinner." I can't help but smirk at Ciel's face. I can easily tell he's angry at me for interrupting him. Oh well. Lucas leads Ciel and I to the dining room and I cant help but notice Sebastian is following us like a shadow. Is he always this annoying?  
"Lady Lillith, Lord Phantomhive, dinner is served." I watched as Lucas and Mary place the food on the table. I feel a pair of eyes on me and look up to see the cold stare of none other than Ciel Phantomhive. "Have you a problem, Lord Phantomhive?", Lucas asks. Ciel just looks at me and replies, "I'm sure Lady Lillith knows what I'm thinking." So he knows why I agreed to his visit. "I'm surprised you caught on, Lord Phantomhive. I didn't think it would be so soon though." He raises an eyebrow and quickly puts his fork down. "Lady Lillith, do not take me for a fool. I am much more powerful than you believe. Unlike you, I don't hesitate with the Queen's orders. I put her orders first. Learn to do it right!" By now, Ciel's breathing is heavy and he has both hands on either side of the table. "Lord Phantomhive, I thought you came here to discuss a partnership, not how we handle the Queen's orders." I look at Ciel with no emotion and I am sure of one thing. He is MAD. I want to see just how far under his skin I can get. "Yes, I did come to discuss a partnership. I thought you could theme some of your jewelry off of some of the Funtom products." I sigh at the fact he expects me to make fine jewelry out of toys. It can be done though... "Very well. Is this meeting over? I'd like to go to bed." On that note, he left without a word. Oh my gosh. Why the heck did I agree to that stupid idea?!


	4. Queen's Orders

Ciel's P.O.V*  
That girl annoys me to no end! I can't believe she got that far under my skin. Whenever I said something, she'd point something out and make me look idiotic. Not only that, but she took me for a fool. It may be I fell into her little traps because of her beautiful green eyes, soft silky hair- What the hell am I saying?! I could never like her. She's the competition. Ugh. I'll prove to her that I am the best. No girl is going to beat me in my own field of business. "My Lord, a letter from the Queen has arrived." As much as I carry on about working for the Queen and putting her first, her orders really do come at the wort times. "Very well, Sebastian. Bring it here."  
To the Queen's Guard Dog,  
There have been continuous murders on prostitutes. Regardless of their business, it pains me to see so many of my people killed. Thr murderer is known as 'Jack the Ripper'. This case has gotten a bit out of hand, and I'm hoping you can put an end to it. In case you have trouble, I'm allowing the spider and the cat to help you.  
Sincerely,  
Her Majesty  
What the heck is she talking about? I know the spider is Trancy, but who is the cat? "Sebastian, who is 'the cat'?" "I'm not sure, My Lord." "Find out who he is, Sebastian. If he's as annoying as Trancy, I need to be sure he doesn't get in the way." I sit back in my chair once Sebastian leaves. I wonder why Lillith's butler was looking at me like that last night. It's almost as if he knows everything about me. I wonder if he knows that Sebastian is a- no that couldn't be it. He surely would have said something to Lillith by now if he did. I ough to keep my mind off of LIllith. It's almost beddtime.  
*Lillith's P.O.V*  
"Lucas, do clean up. I'm going to get ready for bed." I walk up a few stairs and notice that Lucas is still standing there. "Lucas, did you not hear me?" His head snaps up and he smiles, clearly embarrassed. "I'm sorry, My Lady. I wasn't paying much attention." I just smile and walk up the stairs into my room. I quickly change and lay on ym bed thinking. I hope Ciel doesn't know that Lucas is a demon. I should stop thinking about Ciel and get to sleep. I have to work on the Queen's case tomorrow and need all the rest I can get. I just hope it goes smoothly.  
*Lucas' P.O.V*  
I wonder if they realize how well they go together. I know Lord Phantomhive fancies Lady Lillith already. I wonder what she'll do when she realizes all of this.


	5. The Viscount's Party Part 1

_*Ciel's P.O.V*_  
"Good morning, My Lord. I brought your breakfast." I had to admit I was a bit angry at Sebastian for waking me up. I know it was a dream. Unfortuantely, now I can't remember what it was even about. It doesn't matter anyway. It was as I said, Just a dream after all. I quickly ate my breakfast and climbed out of bed. "Sebastian, let us go before this so called 'cat' gets there first." I really don't like the idea of this guy. He sounds stupid and careless. I got into the carriage and looked out the window. "My Lord, I think I ought to le-" "Not now, Sebastian. I need to ge this case moving before the cat gets here." "But my-" "Sebastian, I said later!" I walked over and was about to get a look at the scene when the chief of Scotland Yard stopped me. Really? He knows who I am and what I do, so why stop me? "Im terribly sorry Lord Phantomhive, but the Queen's Cat has beaten you here." What?! It's not possible! We left at the crack of dawn. When this guy comes out, I'm going to have a serious talk with him. "Thank you sir. I have an idea of the murderer, but I'll be back to investigate further." Wait a minute...that voice...Could it be  
"Lady Lillith!" "Oh. Hello, Lord Phantomhive. I'm sorry, but I must go. Come Lucas." So the cat is a woman? Not only a woman but Lillith? God, I can't believe I got bested by a woman. Tch. It was a one time thing. "Sebastian, get a list of suspects." "Yes, My Lord." I walked into my office and looked at the possible suspects. Viscount Druitt is the only one that could do it. God, I'll have to do something I never wanted to do in my life.  
"Sebastian! You're going to kill me!" "My Lord, I don't think a woman has ever died from wearing a corset." "Tch. I wouldn't be surprised if they did. Good Lord, why does it have to be so tight?" "My Lady, does it fit?" I glare at Sebastian. How dare he call me a Lady! "I must call you this in public. It would be odd to call a lady, Lord." Ugh. Why can't this just be over with?  
"i'm going to go talk to Viscount Druitt, Sebastian." "My Lady, I believe you're a bit too late." What? Lady Lillith again? I swear she's starting to really tick me off. Tch. She'll just have to have a friend. "Good evening, Lord Druitt. I see you've met my friend. We've waited all night to talk to you." I could see Lillith glaring at me through her bangs. Good, I got under her skin for once. "Oh my sparrow and my robin, I would show you a bit of fun, but you're just little girls." "Lord Druitt, I am not a girl, but a lady." "Hmmm,very well then."


	6. The Viscount's Party Part 2

_*Lillith's P.O.V*_

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you two very beautiful young ladies. One has two different colored eyes, and another has a tattoo on her wrist. However, that just adds to their beauty!" What? How did I get here? All I remember is that funny smell... Oh. That jerk! So I guess I found the Viscount out. Time to end it.  
"Lucas, please come get me. I tire of this game." "Sebastian, come get me." (They said it in sync. Aww.)In seconds, the lights are off and all you can hear are screams and disorientation. The lights turn on and I smile at Lucas. I then look over and see Sebastian untying Ciel. I wonder if him and Lucas helped each other just then... "Can we go home? I'm tired." "Yes, My Lady."

The murders have continued.I was so sure it was the Viscount. The only other person it could be is Madame Red. I hope it isn't. I really like her, as she was a second mother to me. However, I will still have to check and see. I know where the killer will attack next, I just pray it isn't Madame Red I find.

I'm hiding with Lucas against a building waiting for the killer. I'm about to say something when I hear a scream. What?! How did they get past us?! I run in the direction of the scream only to find a bloody mess. I almost get sick when Lucas turns me around and hugs me. I suddenly hear Ciel's demon. "Well,well, well. I should have known it was you. Grell Sutcliff and Madame Red." NO! Please did it have to be her? I watch as Grell and Sebastian start of the corner of my eye, I see Madame Red advance on Ciel. What is she doing?

I walk in front of Ciel and stare at Madame Red. "How dare you try and kill your own nephew?! You have no right. I used to think you were a wonderful woman and saw you as a motherly figure. Now though, you're nobody to me." She stares at me for a moment when I hear Grell shout at her to kill us. Ugh. I thought he was creepy as a butler. Now he's just downright scary. I watch as Grell stabs Madame Red with his death scythe when she refuses. I almost want to cry now. I sit down with Ciel as he hovers over Madame Red's body. I can tell he's sad, and give him a hug. I knew he wanted to cry, though I feel he won't, due to Sebastian and I being there. Poor Ciel. Now he really has lost all of his family. I continue to hug him to me tightly until Sebastian comes to get him. I give him a quick nod and follow Lucas to the carriage.

"You like him, don't you Lady Lillith?" Lucas asks me. I turn away as I feel my face burn. "NO! How dare you suggest such!" "Sorry, My Lady. It's just the way you held him so tight. It was as if he was very precious to you." I can tell the red from my face was starting to turn from embarrassment to anger. I run into my room before I can say something unbecoming. I get changed and lay in bed, wondering if I was holding Ciel as tight as Lucas suggested. I doubt it. I soon fall asleep hoping Ciel was okay after losing his last living relative. I do hope he's okay.


	7. The Funeral

*_Lillith's P.O.V*_

I watch sadly, not listening to the words. Madame Red is gone. My last hope of a family, is gone. I sniffle slightly, trying not to cry, despite the few tears that have already slipped out. So far, Ciel is nowhere to be seen. I hope he didn't skip out on his own aunt's funeral. He is cold, but could he really do that? My question is soon answered when hundreds of red rose petals flow down the church walkway, followed by Ciel, and Madame Red's favorite dress. I almost break down into tears as I hear Ciel's last few words.

We watch as they lower Madame Red's coffin into the ground. I finally can't take it and break down crying. Ciel, much to my surprise, pulls me close to him and begins petting my hair. I look up and he smiles sadly. "Are you okay? I thought you might need some comfort." I blink, totally in shock. "O-Oh. Yes. Thank you." I mutter the last part quietly, finding my feet quite interesting.

I can feel two pairs of eyes burning holes in the back of my head. I'm sure it's Lucas and Sebastian. Whatever those two are planning, I don't like it. You don't hate someone's guts, then meet their friends and all of a sudden become buddy buddy. Especially not Lucas. He's the type of guy, no matter how many times you apologize for taking the last cookie, that will still go squirrely on you. I suddenly feel very exhausted, both physically and emotionally. I always said I was unbreakable, made of steel.I guess my steel has finally melted.

Right before Lucas comes and gets me, I feel something soft on my face. I open my eyes and see Ciel slowly and tenderly wiping my cheeks. "A proper lady does not walk around with her face a mess." I almost laugh at Ciel's gentlemanly ways. I probably would if I could. "Thank you Ciel, for everything." I softly kiss his cheek, and follow Lucas to the carriage home.

_*Ciel's P.O.V*_

They always say sadness brings people together. I always used to laugh at the idea. It seemed so stupid to say that. Sadness, if anything, brought people further apart. However, after spending time with Lillith, I've learned sadness does bring people together. I would never have even cared for anyone's feelings before. I would never have cleaned anyone's face either. However, here I am, wiping her face. As she turned to leave, I felt her soft, velvety lips meet my cheek. Afterwards, I here a quiet thank you. Then, she's gone.


	8. The Village Road Trip

_*Ciel's P.O.V*_

I've been wondering how Lillith is. I find it strange, as I've never felt like this around someone before. All I do is think about her and wonder how she feels. It makes we wonder. What is happening to me? I would ask Sebastian, but I'm not going to that demon about something like THIS. I sit back in my desk and am just starting to relax when Sebastian walks in, with an order in hand. God, I'll never get a break will I?

_*Lillith's P.O.V*_

I looked at the order that the Queen had sent. We were supposed to go to some little town that has been terrorized by some type of demon dog. We were to go, find out what it was, and dispose of it. I also knew Ciel was coming. I realized when I read that, that instead of being annoyed, I was happy. Could I possibly be falling for Ciel Phantomhive? If I am, I'm going to go through all kinds of hell. "Lucas? Load up the carriage, we're going to the Phantomhive Manor." "Yes, My Lady." I sit in my office, looking out the window. I guess I'm finally going to get Ciel after all these weeks. Ever since the funeral,he hasn't talked to me. I wonder if he's embarrassed at what he did. I personally thought it was really sweet. But then again, men always did think funny. Maybe I can get a bit of an explanation.

We picked Ciel up and are now on our way to the village. I'm sitting down when I hear Finny exclaim about a hot spring or lake or something along those lines. "Lady Lillith! Are you going to go swimming with us?" I turn to Finny and bluntly reply. "No. I can't swim." I turn back around and watch the horses when Ciel looks at me and replies, "Please, I won't let you drown. I'll stay beside you the whole way." I look at Ciel and get a really fuzzy feeling in my stomach. 'It's love.', my subconscious whispers to me. I hesitate but slowly nod to Ciel.

Once we arrive at the town, everyone gets off to go change. I stay on the cart and look around until my eyes run across a hand. I look up and see Ciel offering his hand to me. "Come on. Please?" I sigh but take his hand anyway. I guess I'm going to get in the water for the first time since I saw my best friend drown.

As I slowly walk in, I feel Ciel watching me. "Ciel, I don't know if I can do this.." He smiles and grabs my hands, before slightly nodding encouragement to me. I sigh and slowly step in, with Ciel's hand in mine. I realize at that moment, I'm in love with Ciel Phantomhive.


	9. Suspicious Maids

_*Lillith's P.O.V*_

As Ciel and myself allow ourselves to be led to the office of the mayor, I feel an odd aura coming from her. It's actually quite sinister. I wonder about her. I notice she's shooting secret glares at me and wonder what I did. I quickly grab Ciel's hand for comfort and smile when he looks down at me. To be completely honest, I'm terrified of this lady. She reminds me of a man I met long ago when I was a child. I try to ignore her creepy aura as we reach the mayor's office.

I look up and listen as the man begins to talk. When I hear him call Ciel and I chihuahuas, I flip. I can't believe he dare say that about us! I stalk over to him and slap him before beginning to tell him off. I suddenly stop when I see him raise a hand to me. I close my eyes, waiting for the blow, when I hear a sharp smack. When I realize the pain was not mine, I open my eyes to see Ciel in front of me. I blink as my mind registers what happened. Ciel...Ciel took the blow for me. Ciel, the one who has always been cold and uncaring to everyone went as far to take punishment for my quick tongue. I begin to break down in tears and hear Ciel scolding Lucas for not being quicker and stopping the man altogether.

When I feel hands on my shoulders I look up to see Ciel smiling down on me. "Lillith, how many times do I have to see you cry over such silly things?" I stop crying and feel his hands brush away my tears. He looks down and blushes before saying, "I hate seeing you cry. It makes me sad as well." I sit there stunned at what he said before replying with a quiet, "I'm sorry." I look around a bit before realizing we're still in the mayor's office, surrounded my multiple people, including the mayor himself. I blush and look down before apologizing. As Ciel and the mayor discuss the situation, I look around the office, taking note of little things. I notice the maid eyeing me suspiciously and raise an eyebrow at her. She huffs and quickly turns away. I roll my eyes and continue looking around. I feel a slight pressure on my hand and look up to see Ciel nodding his head towards the mayor, inquiring he asked me something. "Oh sorry . What did you say?" His eye twitches in anger of having to repeat himself before he says, "I was just wondering why you were looking around so." I smile, embarrassed before replying, "Sorry, I was just looking around. You have a very well decorated office and I couldn't help but let my eyes wander." I cross my fingers, hoping he bought the lie and sigh with relief when he nods.

As we leave the office, I hear Ciel whisper in my ear, asking what I saw. I smile and reply, telling him of the dog skulls and such. We don't worry what people think, as they would probably just see two children whispering nonsensical things in one another's ears. As we walk into the room all 7 of us share I lay down on the bed and breathe out slowly. I look over to see Ciel doing the same. We hold hands and I smile. A few minutes later, I feel myself slowly dozing off to sleep. It was then, I fell asleep holding hands with Ciel.


	10. Embarrassing Awakenings

_*Lillith's P.O.V*_

"Mey-Rin, come here a sec." I roll over, figuring Finny just wants Mey-Rin to help him with something. However, as she walks over, I hear a totally different conversation. "Look! Aren't they just so cute?! I wish I could do that to Angela." I mentally roll my eyes at Finny's last statement. To be honest, I think there's something not quite right with that maid. As their whispered conversation continues, I realize they're talking about us! I have a mental freak out and am about to get up but before I get the chance, I hear a soft 'click'. My eyes snap open and I see a nervous Finny holding a camera in his hands. I smile, trying not to seem angry. Slowly, I walk over to Finny and hold out my hand. "Finny, may I please have that camera?" Finny looks at me for a moment and sighs. "I'm sorry Lady James but I'm not going to let you have it. I'll let you see the picture but that's it." Realizing that Ciel's servants have a will of steel, I sigh and nod. I might as well make the most of it and find out what they thought was so cute, right? As I look at the picture, I see that our position had changed, something I hadn't noticed when I got up due to embarrassment. In the picture, Ciel is holding me close to him, pretty much hugging me. I slightly smile and look down. Frowning, I realize I'm going to have to embarrass myself further with this next question. "C-Can I have a copy of that?" I look up and see that Finny, Mey-Rin, Bard, Lucas,and Sebastian are all smirking at me. I stumble back, but am caught by Lucas. I didn't know they were all here! I thought it was just Finny and Mey-Rin! I blush a bright red and look down. "So, Lady James...have you finally admitted your love for him?"

_*Ciel's P.O.V*_

"So, Lady James...have you finally admitted your love for him?" I frown against my pillow. Admit her love? To who? A million thoughts and questions are swirling in my mind, but I decide it's time to quit playing possum and wake up. As I sit up, I turn my gaze to Lillith, and realize her face has an expression of horror. Raising my eyebrows, I look at the small crowd surrounding her. I mentally sigh, realizing that whoever she admitted her love to, is very lucky. However, that also means that I've pretty much lost a chance of having her marry me...for now. As I walk up to her, I smile slightly. "So Lillith, who DID you admit your love to?" I watch as her face turns from confusion, to shock, to horror, then to embarrassment. She suddenly turns her back to me and lands face down on the bed. "I mit y ve o u el." I look at the bed, and her strangely. Confused, I turn to her butler, who has the same expression on his face. "What did she say?", I whisper to him. He just shrugs and walks over to her. "Lady Lillith, we cannot understand you." She sighs, and lifts her head up, glaring at her butler who has an amused face. She looks at me and smiles sadly. "I-I-I admitted my love to you Ciel." My eyes widen as I stand there frozen out of shock. On the verge of tears, she looks down and mumbles. "I didn't tell you though because I knew that you were always busy and that you wouldn't want to waste time on a girl who can't even carry out the Queen's orders in a day." My mind starts whirling. When I first met this girl, she was so serious and strong-willed, but as I got to know her, she changed. Her strong-will is weaker, her seriousness became almost nonexistent, and she overall became much nicer. I smile to myself and walk over to Lillith. "Lillith darling, look at me. I love you more than the world itself. I don't care what you think I do or do not have time for. If there's something important you want to tell me, do so. I will always have time for you. You are the last person I have to love. Please don't waste it." She sits there for a moment, with her mouth wide open. I chuckle and gently close it. In mere seconds, I feel her arms around my neck. "Thank you, Ciel. Thank you for understanding." Smiling, I hug her back. Right before we leave to continue the investigation though, I hear something that made both Lillith and I blush bright red. "So Sebastian, are we going to be like...brother-in-laws or something?" Lillith glares at the speaker, Lucas, and grabs my hand, determined to get away. I guess odd things come to those who wish them.


	11. Unexpected Visitor

I look over and sigh. Our time in the village is over and we've solved the case. Turns out the mayor was some kind of lunatic and just wanted to scare the crap out of the people. The time in the village was fun while it lasted, but I know Ciel wants to leave, and I have no other way to get home. Smiling slightly, I sit back. I wonder if things between Ciel and I are going to change when we get back. I mean, here we are forced to spend time together, but at home... "Lady James?" I'm snapped out of my reverie as I hear Lucas calling my name. "Are you okay? You look a little gloomy." Shrugging, I turn back to the carriage window and watch Ciel gathering the last of his things. As Sebastian ties the luggage on the top of the carriage, Ciel steps in and sits next to me. Feeling him take my hand, I smile. When I think about how much I hated Ciel, it seems almost impossible. I loathed him with all my being, and now we're all but betrothed. Who knew that when they said opposites attract they were more right then they could possibly imagine.  
When the carriage comes to a stop, I look around and realize that I'm at Ciel's house. Questioningly, I look over to him and he just shrugs. Well then... As he gets out out of the carriage, he offers his hand to me. I gracefully accept with a smile. However, the moment my feet touch the ground, my smile dissolves when I see a girl with blonde hair and green eyes. Looking at me curiously, Ciel follows my gaze and I watch as his face hardens. As I'm watching him, I swear I can hear him mutter, "Crap. Elizabeth's here." Elizabeth? "Stay here Lillith, okay?" My brow furrows in confusion, but I nod. As 'Elizabeth' walks over, her eyes show nothing but fury, and they're set on me. Before I can process what has even happened, I feel a sharp pain against my cheek. I look up, bewildered, at the girl smirking in front of me. "ELIZABETH!" She rolls her eyes and turns to Ciel. "What? You knew I was going to do it. It's not my fault that some tramp is all over you. She got what she deserved, and she's about to get more." As I look at the ground, I realize who she is. As mad as I am, I can't help but smirk. If anything, I'm actually finding this funny. Ciel chose ME over HER. I mentally call for Lucas and watch as he turns to Elizabeth. "I would appreciate it if you didn't do that again, My Lady. I do not need my master going to meetings with a bruise on her pretty little face." I snort and watch as Ciel shoots a warning glance at Lucas and I. Elizabeth looks to Lucas and laughs. "Why should I care? If anything I'll do worse." That was the last straw. This girl has no idea just what I can do. I lock my eyes onto hers and smile a sickly sweet smile. "Yea...good luck with that daffodil. You don't want to try that again. Just so you know, the only thing keeping me from beating you down this second, is Ciel. If it weren't for him, you'd be in PIECES. You better thank him, while you can." I watch as her eyes slowly lose their confidence, become angry, then scared. As I turn to walk away, she looks to Ciel. I almost fall over laughing. She had the typical 'deer caught in the headlights' look on her face. However, as I walk up the steps into Ciel's house, my victory become sadness. If she didn't act so high and mighty, we could have become friends... I guess there's nothing I can do about it now.  
Slowly, I look in each room upstairs, trying to decide which one I'll stay in. I pass a library, the kitchen, and Ciel's office until I find the room I want to stay in. It has a beautiful bed with emerald green bedding. Smiling, I set my luggage in the corner and sit on the bed. As I do, I almost tumble over in shock when Ciel walks in. "This was my parents bedroom...when they were alive that is." I feel my throat tighten and my eyes widen in horror. "I am SO sorry Ciel. I had no id-" "Relax. I don't mind. To be honest, if they were here, they would probably be happy that you chose this room." I stand there, confused as to why they would be happy, but don't say anything. I don't want to prolong his pain talking about his parents. I sit back down and watch as Ciel follows suit and sits next to me on the bed. "I find it interesting you chose this room." Seeing my confused expression, he further elaborates. "You chose it for the colour right? My mother decorated it with these colours, betting that whoever I fell in love with, would also love these colours. My father laughed at her, saying she was crazy. I guess he was wrong." I smile at Ciel, and am surprised to see him smile back. Is Ciel losing that cold exterior?


	12. You're Lucky

I open my eyes to a head of navy blue hair. I almost jump up screaming when I remember where I am. Ciel and I had talked for hours last night. It was mostly about our past, with a few comments on the present. I think back to when he was smiling, talking about his parents. I can tell he loved them very much. However, when I asked him about Elizabeth he sighed deeply and his shoulders slumped. I could tell she was a sore topic. "I never really liked her like that. My parents wished for us to marry when we got older, but the feelings for each other were one-sided. Lizzy loves me while I see her as nothing but a friend. It frustrates us both. However, there's nothing I can do about it. If you're worried, I was thinking about calling it off in a a day or two. That way, we can be together." Smiling slightly, I felt flattered that he was willing to do such a thing for us to be together. Even though I hated the girl, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. I had never experienced the situation myself, but I knew it had to hurt. As I feel slight stirring beside me, I snap out of my thoughts and watch Ciel slowly open his eyes. I can't help but smile at he looks at me and whispers a quiet, "G'Morning." I brush his hair out his face and am slightly shocked when he grabs my hand and begins to stroke my contract mark. He smirks up at me, knowing exactly what he's doing. In a second, he's flipped me over so he's on top of me. My breathing stops as he gets closer and closer...only to feel him start tickling me. "Ciel hahaha stop hahaha please hahahaha!" He smirks and starts to laugh as well. I stare at him in wonder of his laugh. Although I'd seen him smile, I had never heard him laugh like this. It was a laugh of pure joy and love. I smile slightly to myself, glad I could make him happy. Suddenly a thought occurred to me. "Ciel...where are our butlers?" I see a mischievous smirk crawl up his face and my curiosity peaks. Not only because he got them to leave our side for more than 5 minutes, but also because he got Lucas to follow his orders...unless they set us up, which is also highly likely. He gives my a quick kiss on the nose and whispers to me, "Don't worry about it." I roll my eyes and sit up. Ciel's eyes watch me as I cross the room. I look in my bag and pull out a dress to wear today. Ciel's eyes widen slightly when he sees it, but he says nothing.

I walk into the bathroom and put it on. However as I do, I realize I'm in a bit of a dilemma. I'm in the bathroom in an unfastened dress and it just happens that my maid nor my butler are anywhere near me. I feel myself flush at the thought of what I'm going to have to do and I try to force it down. Unfortunately, it's stubborn. I gather my courage and stick my head out the door. "Um...Ciel...could you possibly...fasten...my dress?" I feel myself blush even darker as he motions for me to turn around. I feel his fingers deftly tie the strings of the dress. Then this crazy image pops into my head. The image of Ciel in that pink dress. I giggle and I feel Ciel stop. "Is something funny?" I smile and tell him of my thoughts, only to begin laughing when he replies with a quiet, "Ugh, don't remind me." As he finishes the last lace on my dress, I turn to him and give him a quick kiss on the side of his mouth. "Thanks Ciel."


End file.
